


The Bats Need to Learn Discretion

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred gives hints alot, Anal Sex, Bats really have to learn to close doors, Blowjobs, Damian actually likes his family now, Damian doesn't do anything sexual till he's 18, Exhibitionism, F/M, He just sees a lot he shouldn't from age 16 onward, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Or just not have public sex, Oral Sex, Other, Revenge, Selina is a good stepmother, Sex, Tim and Steph are exhibitionists when they want to be, Unless you count underage voyeurism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: If there was one constant in the universe, it would be that no matter how discrete you try to be when you are having sex with a partner, the last person you want to find out is always going to.It appeared the universe had gifted this curse to one Damian Wayne, the son of the Batman and grandson of the Demon's Head. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he'd turned sixteen, he'd stumbled in more situations with his father and brothers than he had fighting the likes of Joker or Lex Luthor.*A bad case of Damian walking in on members of his family and his planned vengeance.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Damian Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The Bats Need to Learn Discretion

If there was one constant in the universe, it would be that no matter how discrete you try to be when you are having sex with a partner, the last person you want to find out is always going to.

It appeared the universe had gifted this curse to one Damian Wayne, the son of the Batman and grandson of the Demon's Head. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he'd turned sixteen, he'd stumbled in more situations with his father and brothers than he had fighting the likes of Joker or Lex Luthor.

*

The first instant had been not longer after his sixteenth birthday. He'd been on his way to bed after a quiet night on the streets and wasn't in the mood to train or even sketch. All he wanted was a quiet night to sleep with the warmth of Titus and Alfred on the bed with him. Alas, his ears picked up the tell tale sign that Richard's bedroom was occupied. It didn't help that the door was still open so Damian got a lovely eyeful.

Barbara was on the bed and Richard's head was between her legs and the moans solicited from the redhead pretty much revealed precisely what was going on. It was the presence of Koriand'r beside them, fingers dipping in between her legs, that surprised Damian somewhat, and even interested him. But the fear of being caught peaking on his brother and his two on-off girlfriends was too much so the sixteen year old quickly and quietly retreated to his room, taking his headphones to plug into his phone so he might drown out any noise that would come through his firmly closed doors.

*

The next instance had to be Timothy and Stephanie. Both were visiting from out of town and Damian was paired with them for a night of patrol in the Chinatown area of Gotham City. A fight that broke out between the three Bats and some goons of the Penguin trying to stir up trouble among the Triads, who had split after the second Lynx's death, resulted in adrenaline pumping that led Damian to witness a very heated make-out session between Red Robin and the current Batgirl.

Damian had to admire their technique and tenacity to do it publicly. Enough so that he had to step in.

"If you two lovebirds would mind taking it elsewhere, I can handle the clean-up," he replied.

The pair didn't get away fast enough, though when Damian found them thirty minutes later, Timothy had his pants down his ankles and Stephanie giving him a descent blowjob. He almost envied them again but then stepped away before he got caught looking.

*

The third time it happen was ironically with Cassandra. She was visiting from Hong Kong and had declined to go on patrol this time though did agree to show off some moves she'd picked up from the local crime fighters she partnered with in the city. Damian found several quite useless and planned to add it to the next training session with his team when they saw each other that weekend. Cassandra then disappeared to the showers while Damian stayed out to test himself on one of them.

Ten minutes later, the sixteen year old would walk in to find Cassandra still under a shower with her eyes closed and fingers between her legs, quiet moans out of her mouth as she rubbing her privates. She stopped to open her eyes when she heard her brother gasp.

"I'll...return you have completed your shower," Damian stuttered in shock before high-tailing it out of there. He then spent the next thirty minutes doing another round of training on punching bags before she stepped out. His face was very red as he dashed past her, though a brief glance to his sister indicated she was more amused than embarrassed he'd spotted her masturbating.

*

Inevitably, the fourth time would be between his father and Catwoman. His father had ended up bedridden with the regular flu and was just beginning to recover when Selina Kyle made her presence known at the manor. Alfred had invited Damian to accompany him on a shopping trip, though the teenager had failed to take the hint, declining in favour of taking Titus out for a walk around the manor grounds. He may have been the son of a detective and had been training for almost seven years to be one himself, but sex and romance still alluded him.

Clearly Bruce and Selina were unaware that Damian was still open because they didn't have the decency to close the bedroom door and the moans greeted the teen as he walked onto the first floor. Damian took a moment to glance and found his father sitting with Selina in his lap, one hand tweaking a nipple and massaging her breast while another was holding him up, all the while her hands running rivets down his back. Selina opened her green eyes for a second to spot Damian's wide bluish-green ones, who fled back down the stairs and out the door, Titus bounding behind him.

 _I really must take remember Pennyworth's hints more often,_ Damian thought as he headed to the far garden, lucky to remember his phone and sketchbook in his mad dash to get away. He returned to the manor an hour later as Selina was leaving, who at least had the gall to look guilty for allowing her almost-stepson to see her and his father in such a state.

*

The fifth time was with Todd. Damian was working solo that night as his father was at a Justice League meeting, Richard and Barbara was at a Titans reunion party hosted in Keystone City by West and his wife, Timothy and Stephanie were in Happy Harbor for a reunion of a relatively crazy Young Justice reunion party and Cassandra was back in Hong Kong. Damian was tracking a small-time pimp noted for beating up his girls and boys if they ever misbehaved, with the teen Robin suspecting he was involved in trafficking of minors. But he needed proof and Todd was the best person.

Unfortunately, he was occupied at the moment Damian turned up at his apartment. The taller man didn't even bother to put on anything more than sports pants and his hard-on was still present when he wrenched open the door to his apartment and found his seventeen year old brother standing there in civvies. Wide eyes of similar coloring greeted each of them as the taller stood frozen. A quick glance by the younger showed the silhouette of at least one person in the shadows of the darkened apartment, though no indication could be made they were male or female. Todd always had peculiar tastes.

Finally Todd seemed to wake up, grabbing something from the draw and shoving it into the teen's hands. "Go get whatever you want from the diner down the road, I'll message you when I'm coming."

With that he closed the door and Damian fled in a hurry.

 _Why me?_ He thought furiously. _Why is it always me?_

*

There is also another constant in the universe, vengeance is best served cold. And after two years, it was Damian's turn to collect.

After turning eighteen, Damian had planned his act of revenge and had gained a willing accomplice in his boyfriend, whom he'd been dating for the past six months and knew everything that had happen to him. It appears Pennyworth had taken a hint not to be present and took a rested holiday outside Gotham that night, but made no attempt to warn others why. Even Selina had decided to visit her friend Holly Robinson, who'd set herself up in New Coastal City sometime back.

He'd made sure that everyone was home that night, with his father agreeing that the entire Bat family will take the night off from Gotham's shadows, and then he and his boyfriend had retreated to his bedroom around ten pm. The pair didn't even bother to close the door and got rather grabbie immediately. A glance at the open door several times allowed everyone to get a glimpse of Damian in his glory.

His father and Richard froze and then retreated when they came to see what was going on, Barbara, Cassandra and Todd attempted to stifle their laughter before leaving while

Timothy and Stephanie appeared to be taking mental notes before disappearing into their bedroom.

All the while, Damian didn't even bother to hide his smirking, even when he had a mouth full of his boyfriend's cock, who wore an equal smirk on his face the entire time as well. For some reason though, Damian couldn't help but bask in the glory of his revenge against his family, who would likely be determined not to get involved again.

 _Except Timothy and Stephanie_ , Damian thought for a moment as he was balls deep inside his boyfriend, though not before closing the bedroom door for this more intimate moment. _I have a feeling they wouldn't be bothered._

Who'd have thought, aside from sharing interest in the arts, that he'd share an interest in exhibitionism with those two, whom he'd just gotten over hating for no apparent reason. Damian stopped thinking and got back to his lovemaking. Those were thoughts for another time when he wasn't busy enjoying his rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that if I ever had to return to DC for another fanfic, it definitely shouldn't have be a somewhat smut one involving the Bat family. Once I got this idea though of Damian accidentally catching his family in various acts of sex, I couldn't not do it and the keyboard guided me.
> 
> This is set pre-Flashpoint since I actually prefer that universe compared to the s***storm that was New 52. Rebirth is trying and I'm glad the Bat family is back together (and Alfred will be back one day). By this point, I'd imagine Damian is more mature and not out to kill or prove he is better, particularly with Tim. That building up of a close and friendly relationship is something I'm particular at wanting to write and you get a glimpse of it here.
> 
> As to the pairings, Bruce and Selina together is like forever, so DC might as well get them married (they tried to go a different route with the likes of Superman, Flash and even Aquaman. Look how that worked out). Having Dick with Babs and Kori is something to satisfy the dilemma in my head about that situation. A true OTP really in the DC Universe.
> 
> Tim and Steph I've shipped for years and their love story is something I enjoy reading in canon and the fandom. I more or less picture Cass as being asexual, though I am aware she had a crush on Conner Kent back in the day, though I think even she has needs. Jason, I'm not sure about it. He gives off the vibe of being bi or pan (are they really that different, I don't know, the various sexualities are hard to understand and I'm more or less demi) though I'm not sure if it's canon. I think Jason when he has sex, he doesn't care who he does it with so I leave it to your imagination who he was with.
> 
> As to Damian being the gay brother, why not? He is still a kid in the comics so by the age of eighteen, maybe we'll find out (if DC let's him grow up naturally, can they de-age his best friend Jon though. the only reason I bought SuperSons for was because they made Damian human). His boyfriend is an OC. If you want to know, give me a name and description :).
> 
> Leave kudos and reviews, show some love :)


End file.
